everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mali Darling
Mali Darling 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is one of three childern of Wendy Darling. He is the main love entrance from the play "Peter Pan", or later, the children's novel "Peter Pan and Wendy" by J.M.Barrie. Character Personality. Mali has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Mali was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger,but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully.He is very open to Alexandra before she leaves for ever after high that he is gay but still he doesn't act like he is. Due to him being gay he tried for many years to be a mans man doing sporty things and sadly dating Alexandra to make people believe he wasn't gay. Appearance Mali is a tall slim male with mixed skin that is a very light brown almost tan. He has silky brown hair is swept to the left side of his face. His eyes are hazel brown. He often wears a pair of glasses that seems to hide his eyes. He has a tattoo of the never land map from his front part of his chest to his torso. He also wears a chained ear pricing that goes to the top of his ear to his ear lob. He wears often skater like clothes. Fairy Tale The Work Peter Pan was a play written by the Scottish Playwrite J.M. Barrie in 1904. It was later adapted into the novel form in 1911. Although not a true fairytale, as it's considered a children's story, but in the perameters of Ever After High, which accepts the other famous childen's story "Alice in Wonderland" and the nursery Rhyme "Little Bo Peep" it qualifies her for a place at the school. In 2006, by Geraldine McCaughrean won a competition to write the official sequel and came out with in Scarlet, which is also part of Jane's Legacy. The Tale Peter Pan is the tale of the thoroughly ordinary Victorian children Wendy, John and Michael Darling, living at number 14 in London with their Mother Mary and their father George. Through The conniving of the eternal spirit of youth, Peter Pan and their very own childish whims, the Darling Children get spirited away to a place that exists in the minds of all children and on the Second Star to the Right and Straight on Till Morning- Neverland There they encounter a whole number of trials and tribulations, from saving a princess to eating imaginary meals. Neverland is beset with dangers, from man eating animals to mermaids who want to drown you, but worst of all is Captain Jas. Hook, the only man the Sea-Cookever feared. He as a deep hatered of Pan, not just for cutting off his hand and feeding it to a crocodile, but for his irritating and infuriating smugness. The story climaxes with Hook and his Pirates kidnapping the children and poisoning Pan. However, the plan fails and Tinker Bell is poisoned instead, but revived with the belief of children around the world. Pan swears "Either Hook or Pan" and fights the Captain, until bereft of his swords, he jumps overboard, straight into the jaws of the waiting crocodile. Later, in Peter Pan in Scarlet, it's revealed he does not die, as nothing ever truly dies in Neverland. Instead, he is wasted down to a ragged thing by the stomach acid of the crocodile. Managing to keep his strength up by eating the crocodile's eggs, he slices her open and escapes, becoming Ravello, and taking over a circus. When John, Wendy and the Lost Boys return to Neverland to repair the damage done from the Great War, Ravello joins them on the treasure hunt Peter takes them on. He gradually tricks and grooms Peter into becoming a young version of himself, but is thwarted in the end and attacked by the Darling's dog. Wendy covers him in his pirate coat and gives him a goodnight kiss. He wakes much later as Hook once more, desiring revenge on Peter. There is no Neverland without Peter Pan, but there is no Neverland without Captain Hook, either. How Mali Fits Into It. Mali like the rest of the darling family and the wonderland family was born in the real world. Mali is third generation of the Darling family with his great granddaughter of the original Wendy. Though Mali is older then his grandmother was when Peter first came but he will still be going to never land. Mali father was not from fairy tale family but is from a Jamaican family and unable to understand the fairy tale world his father told his wife to tell the there children fairy tales where not real. Mali is meant to start having a crush on the one that will be the pan. Even if it is a girl. Which make Mali never seeing how he is only attracted to males. Outfits School Schedule Gallery commish__thronecoming_mali_by_ieatidiots-d8uobvt.png C a very darling mali by ieatidiots-d8taz72.png Mali commission 3.png Category:AlexandraWonderland Oc Category:Peter Pan Category:Neutrals Category:Gay Category:WonderlandishHipster Oc's Category:WonderlandishHipster Category:Characters Category:Males Category:KazumizFang oc